Starfleet uniform (late 2360s-early 2370s)
in the 2360s-style duty uniform]] in the 2370s-style duty uniform]] In 2366, the look of the Starfleet uniform from the previous redesign was modified slightly, a redesign trickling down to many of the uniforms used throughout that period. Other uniforms were also introduced, including a second duty uniform, redesigned dress uniforms and a uniform created exclusively for use in battle or wartime situations. The next major redesign would come in 2373. Standard duty uniform Type A in ops gold, with 2360s-style combadge]] in sciences blue, with 2370s-style com]] Beginning in the year 2366, a variation on the preceding Starfleet uniform was introduced to officers serving in Starfleet. Retaining the same, distinct two-tone style as before, the newer version featured a higher, more formal collar, discarding the division color piping around the yoke or shoulder area for a flat black look. This alteration to the standard duty uniform was introduced to senior officers only at first, but was ultimately trickled down to lower-ranking crewmembers by 2368. Still, while all officers aboard starships wore the same basic uniform, senior officers and department heads generally wore a two-piece version - consisting of a jacket and trousers - while other crew wore jumpsuit-style versions. Officers would continue to wear this style uniform, even after the introduction of a second, less formal uniform aboard starships, previously used only aboard starbases. Still, while the two uniforms were worn in service together (giving officers aboard ship a greater choice of wardrobe), the more formal duty uniform would fall out of use aboard starships by 2371. It would continue to see use by officers serving at Starfleet Command on Earth or in other diplomatic service as late as 2374. (TNG: "Evolution", DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") :This modification was first seen in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Evolution" and was last seen in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Tears of the Prophets" (although it would be used again for the 24th century scenes in the Star Trek: Enterprise finale, "These Are the Voyages..."). :William Ware Theiss's original first and second season uniforms reportedly caused the cast discomfort as the tight-fitting (and revealing) spandex pulled down on the actors' backs. With his arrival at TNG during season three, costume designer Robert Blackman's first charge was the modification of the existing design to make Starfleet-wear more bearable. Experimenting with different materials, Blackman utilized a form-fitting wool garbadine material in the early days of season three, before ultimately settling on looser-fitting versions. :''The Theiss-designed costume remained unmodified for use by background actors until season five, when they were altered to reflect the new look. They are easily spotted next to the two-piece uniforms, distinguished by their prominent front zipper. An interesting double standard (despite "evolved" 24th century sentiments), female cast members were costumed in tighter, more revealing uniforms, while their male counterparts enjoyed less form-fitting stlyes. :''In keeping with Gene Roddenberry's idea that there are no zippers or other contemporary closures by the time of Picard and company, the TNG-style uniform demonstrated the miraculous ability to open from the front like a jacket in the episode "Ensign Ro". To achieve this illusion, producers used both a jumpsuit-stle uniform and a two-piece jacket and trouser combination, indicating amazingly undetectable closure technology. :''The TNG-era uniforms would continue their service into DS9, appearing alongside the DS9/Voyager''-style uniforms, and the later Star Trek: First Contact-style uniforms. The in-universe use of the uniform is unclear, but appeared to used by members of a Federation/Starfleet delegation well into DS9's sixth season. :Somewhat tongue-in-cheek, the cast of ''Star Trek: The Next Generation referred to their uniforms as "spacesuits". Type B in operations gold]] in sciences blue]] By the year 2369, Starfleet had introduced an alternative to the standard duty uniform, a less formal uniform than the previous version which reversed the familiar two-tone arrangement of black over department colors. The new variant was a loose-fitting, black jumpsuit with division color on the shoulders, usually worn with an open collar over a blue-gray mock-turtleneck tunic. Comparable to a utility jumpsuit, the uniform was first used aboard space stations before eventually coming into service aboard starships in 2371. Despite being worn in conjunction with the formal duty uniform, the new variant eventually came into exclusive use aboard starships before its retirement in 2373. (DS9: "Emissary", Star Trek Generations, VOY: "Caretaker") :Designed by Robert Blackman for ''Deep Space Nine, this uniform was intended to set the look of the new show apart from Star Trek: The Next Generation...and set the tone. The uniforms, with their rolled up sleeves, seemed to indicate that the alien station on which the show was set was far from the sleek and clean ''Enterprise''. :While new uniforms had been designed for the feature, ''Star Trek: Generations, a last minute decision abandoned them in favor of using a mix of TNG and DS9-style costumes. Reportedly, time was so short that actors Jonathan Frakes and LeVar Burton had to "borrow" uniforms made for DS9 stars Avery Brooks and Colm Meaney, respectively. Generations would be the only example of the two uniforms being worn alongside one another by any crew, DS9 producers generally using the TNG-style uniforms to indicate that the wearer served on a starship or, as in the episodes "Homefront" and Paradise Lost", at Starfleet Command. :The uniform would go on to be the uniform of choice on ''Voyager, where it would remain even after the First Contact redesign. Flag officer uniform Type A Kennelly in the 2360s flag officer's uniform]] With the alteration of the standard duty uniform in the 2360s, a new wave of uniforms for flag officers and admirals came into service. The first alteration, worn beginning in 2366, featured a long service jacket and trousers. Similiar to the standard duty jacket, the flag officer's uniform was marked by a "V"-shaped black cutout, trimmed in gold. The flag officer's rank insignia was shown by enclosed pips on either side of the uniform collar, and was also displayed on both sleeves, with a corresponding number of gold braid sleeve stripes. (TNG: "The Offspring") :Like the Starfleet dress uniform, the admiral's uniform seemed to be a costume that was often tinkered with by the production staff during the run of the ''The Next Generation. By the end of season 5, this variant would give way to yet another... Type B Alynna Nechayev wearing the 2370s uniform]] Introduced in the year 2369, a second flag officer's uniform was introduced to Starfleet. Retaining the familiar long jacket and trousers, this newer version was simpler, abandoning the distinctive black wedge cutout for a gold-trimmed closure running down the front of the uniform. The sleeves of the uniform were also modified, now bearing the rank insignia within a wide, black cuff. Yet another modification (this one made as late as 2374) incorporated a belt worn over the uniform jacket. This version of the flag officer's uniform was ultimately retired from service in the year 2374 in favor of yet another design. (TNG: "Realm of Fear", DS9: "Behind the Lines") :First appearing sans combadge in the sixth season of ''The Next Generation, this was the final variation on the admiral's uniform before the appearance of the First Contact-style uniform in "Favor the Bold". :While only command-division red admiral's uniforms appeared during the run of TNG, the ''Deep Space Nine episode "The Die is Cast" hinted at the existence of other division colors with the appearance of Vice Admiral Toddman in operations gold. Despite this, a sciences division admiral's uniform has not been seen. Cadet uniform Type A in a cadet uniform, 2368]] During the late-2360s, Starfleet cadets at Starfleet Academy wore distinct duty uniforms consisting of a black jumpsuit with divison colored shoulders. Like the standard duty uniform of the era, the cadet uniform featured a high collar bearing the rank (or student year) insignia, trimmed in black. Unlike the standard duty uniform, however, the cadet uniform bore several pockets running down the trousers. (TNG: "The Game") :While the cadet uniform was first introduced in "Alegiance", it was not until "The Game" a season later that the uniform was refined into the uniform seen through the duration of TNG. In that introductory episode, however, is the only example of an operations gold-colored cadet uniform, worn by the illusory Cadet Mitena Haro. Since Captain Picard didn't seem to find anything wrong with Haro's uniform, its safe to conclude that there were different cadet uniforms based upon the division of study. :''The cadet rank insignia, black oval-shaped pips rather than the usual circular gold ones, first appeared in "The First Duty". Type B in a cadet uniform, 2372]] By the early-2370s, the Starfleet cadet uniform was modified slightly. Retaining the same basic shape and style of the previous design, the new uniform was now gray with division color shoulders. With this modification, all visible rank insignia was also removed. While this uniform would see use through 2374, a new cadet uniform would be introduced to some cadets as early as 2372. (DS9: "Homefront", DS9: "Favor the Bold") :''First appearing in the two-parter "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost", this new cadet's uniform was clearly introduced to make it more distinguishable from the increasingly prevalent DS9-style uniform. The uniform would continue service on the likes of Cadet Nog through the sixth season, before his eventual promotion. Interestly, while Nog's uniform would remain unchanged, the episodes "Valiant" and "Field of Fire" indicate a radical redesign of the cadet uniform taking place as early as 2372, around the time of the departure of the training vessel [[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|''Valiant]]. Captain's variant wearing the command variant uniform]] In the year 2368, Starfleet comissioned a variant uniform available to commanding officers in service aboard starships. This "captain's jacket" variant consisted of a two-tone, gray and black duty uniform, worn beneath a command-style jacket, with quilted shoulders. Less formal than the standard duty uniform, the captain's variant uniform was a more casual dress option, with trousers reminscent of the Starfleet uniforms worn throughout the 2270s. (TNG: "Darmok") :The captain's jacket was designed by Robert Blackman to make Captain Picard stand out from the rest of his crew, at the suggestion of Patrick Stewart. In its first appearance, the uniform would feature leather-like shoulders, however in all other appearances, the uniform seems to be made of cotton, with suede used for the burgandy, division color. Dress uniform wearing a sciences division dress uniform]] By 2367, a new Starfleet dress uniform came into use aboard starships and on starbases. Similar to the previous style uniform, the new dress uniform featured a shortened, two-tone long coat bearing the divsion color, and trousers. The collar of the dress uniform was trimmed in gold, which extended to a closure on the right of the chest, where the rank insignia was placed. This uniform style was used by Starfleet until its retirement in 2374, though officers aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS ''Voyager]] would use it (though sparingly) throughout their mission in the Delta Quadrant. (TNG: "Data's Day", DS9: "The Adversary", VOY: "One Small Step") :In the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, costume designer Robert Blackman expressed his feelings about the Starfleet dress uniform: "There was constant tinkering throughout the series. I would just keep doing different takes on the original design: shorten it, add pants..." Ultimately, the designer would throw out the existing uniform style entirely and start anew for dress uniforms first appearing in Star Trek: Insurrection. Excursion uniform in gray, excursion-type uniform]] Available to officers serving board starships as early as 2371, gray jumpsuits were worn during certain away missions if conditions warranted. In 2373, officers from the starship Voyager wore these gray uniforms on a rock climbing excursion on an alien planet. Marked by a stripe of division color across the chest, these jumpsuits were tight-fitting and trimmed in a metallic-silver material. Allowing for more taxing physical activity, these uniforms were worn with specialized boots with treads better suited to mountainous or more rugged terrain. (VOY: "Blood Fever") Uniforms similar to these were worn beneath environmental suits. (VOY: "Friendship One") :While this uniform was only seen used on ''Star Trek: Voyager, it is logical to conclude that other starfleet crews had it at their disposal as early as 2371, when Voyager first departed. Training uniform and Henley in gray, training uniforms]] Similar in make to the excursion-type uniforms in use aboard starships in the 2370s, the training uniform was a gray, short-sleeved jumpsuit worn with specialized boots bearing enhanced treads. These uniforms were used in situations in which increased physical activity warranted something less confining and more flexible than the standard duty uniform. Marked by a strip of division color running across the chest and down the sleeves, these uniforms had low collars and were tight-fitting. (VOY: "Learning Curve") :Again, while these uniforms were not seen in use outside of ''Star Trek: Voyager, these uniforms must have been available to the whole of Starfleet as early as the departure of Voyager in 2371. Utility uniform in a utility jumpsuit]] As with the previous generation of Starfleet uniforms, standard issue also included a utility jumpsuit for technical personnel. This operations gold-mustard jumpsuit, was worn over a black, longsleeve mock-turtleneck, and was worn with black boots. (TNG: "Galaxy's Child") :"Galaxy's Child" was last appearance of the utility uniform before ''Star Trek Nemesis. While previous TNG seasons had featured all three division colors, only the operations gold version seemed to make through season four. Medical attire operating in surgical scrubs]] Starfleet medical personnel in the 2360s and 70s generally wore standard duty uniforms. In some situations, officers like Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher of the starship ''Enterprise''-D wore medical lab coats over their sciences division uniform. (TNG: "Evolution", et al.) During surgical sessions, scrubs were provided to doctors, consisting of burgandy-colored gowns and caps. Medical personnel also wore rubber-like surgical gloves during more intensive medical procedures and surgeries. (TNG: "Ethics") Combat uniform in a ground combat uniform]] For situations that called for a Starfleet officer to serve in hazarous battle operations, a ground combat uniform was available as early as 2373. Made of a harder, more durable substance than standard uniforms, the combat uniform was worn like body armor over the standard duty uniform. Consisting of a black, textured material, the uniform's only distinguishing feature was a thick line of division color running across the yoke. (DS9: "...Nor the Battle to the Strong") :A rarely seen Starfleet uniform, the combat armor was never shown in action - only seen after the fighting had ceased. Clearly the armor protected the Starfleet soldiers from bodily harm, but whether it stood up to phaser fire is unclear. :''The armor would appear once more in DS9's, "The Siege of AR-558". Flight suit and Paris in flight suits]] During their participation in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally in 2377, USS ''Voyager officers Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim donned special flight suits. Consisting of sleek, tight-fitting jumpsuits, the flight suits were black and gray with stark white shoulders and red trim. The uniforms featured high collars and distinctive closures running down the front. (VOY: "Drive") :It's unclear whether these suits were official Starfleet wardrobe or whether Tom Paris or somebody aboard ''Voyager created them for such an occasion. While they do not seem to correspond with any existing uniforms, it is possible they were designed by Starfleet and thus available to Voyager officers before their launch in 2371. Other uniform features wearing his Klingon baldric.]] Depending on their various circumstances and traditions, some Starfleet officers were allowed to augment their uniforms with the addition of cultural items. Klingon Starfleet officer Worf wore a baldric displaying various family emblems throughout his tenure in Starfleet. (TNG: "Evolution", et al) Bajoran officer Ensign Ro Laren was allowed to retain her culture's traditional earring, despite the reservations of some of her fellow officers. (TNG:"Ensign Ro") Medical doctors and other scientists also adorned their Starfleet uniforms differently than other officers, wearing labcoats over their standard uniforms. (VOY: "The Swarm") :It's unclear why audiences never saw Dr. Crusher in her blue lab coat following the uniform change in ''First Contact, but the Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11's use of a wrinkled, off-white lab coat in Voyager "The Swarm" seems to indicate that the practice continued and was at least informally accepted by uniform regulations. Examples of rank insignia :This chart represents the rank insignia seen onscreen throughout these uniforms' appearances. Non-provisional crewmen wore no insignia. Background The Starfleet uniforms introduced in the 2360s and 70s were designed by TNG, DS9 and VOY veteran costume designer Robert Blackman, based upon William Ware Theiss's designs from The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation. de:Sternenflottenuniform (2366-2373)